<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Formal Love by Yullenpyon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280996">Formal Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon'>Yullenpyon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>14 Days of Love Stydia Edition, Awards, Coatroom Sex, Condoms, Dresses, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Fields Medal, Formalwear, Hotel Sex, Married Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Parent Lydia Martin, Parent Stiles Stilinski, Scientist Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stydia, Stydia Valentine Fic, Suits, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t often she gets to see her husband in a suit that isn’t one of his work suits, thankfully the awards ceremony has a formal dress code. </p><p> </p><p>Day 7 of 14 Days of Love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Formal Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings:</p><p>Stiles doesn't really give Lydia a chance to object to sex despite Lydia being absolutely down to fuck despite knowing it could make them late.</p><p>Part 7 of my 14 Days of Love mini series.</p><p>Today's themes is Formal Wear.</p><p>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia had been working for this day for as long as she can remember, spending hours and hours researching, running countless studies, solving equation after equation and she’s finally done it. Finally all her hard work, her sacrifices, her effort has paid off. The banshee had been on maternity leave, spending a lazy day with her husband and their 8 month year old twins when one of the senior researchers at her lab had called her with the news that she had done it, she had become the youngest woman to win a Fields Medal with her teams work on the Riemann hypothesis. A flurry of emotions had exploded through her mind, ranging from pure happiness to absolute terror before turning back to overwhelming joy with Stiles’ excitement after she had managed to mumble out her achievement. Her husband had been so ecstatic he had almost knocked one of their daughters off the couch after he had jumped up in celebration, his excitement so contagious Lydia couldn’t help but join in. Two months after receiving the news Lydia and Stiles find themselves in a luxury hotel in Denmark getting ready for the award ceremony, the banshee practically vibrating out of her skin from excitement and nerves as she curls her hair and waits for her husband to finish showering so they can video chat with her mom and the twins before they need to head to the conference centre below the hotel. She had found an absolutely stunning floor length silver off the shoulder dress with an asymmetrical design and a high hidden front slit. The dress was practically sculpted to fit her body perfectly, giving her a feminine figure as well as a refined sophisticated look and best of all it had hidden pockets. She had just finished the last curl and was about to put on her lipstick when Stiles strolls out of the bathroom dressed to kill in a silky red tux complete with a matching vest and a beautiful slate blue dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, showing off his neck and the top of her collar bone. The outfit, like hers, is fitted perfectly to his body showing off his broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs and his perfect ass, driving the banshee wild with lust. Her husband had shaved his dad beard, leaving only light scruff decorating his face and had slicked his longish hair back, styled so perfectly that both Jackson and Peter would be proud. Her husband looks so good, as if he had just stepped out of a photo shoot and it has her core pulsing so frantically in want that she has to bite her lip just to hold back her moan, which based on Stiles’ smirk she hadn’t succeeded in. </p><p>“Like what you see Lyds? I made sure to look like the perfect trophy husband, after all only the best for my award winning scientist wife.” </p><p>Stiles says with a wink, his voice low as he confidently moves across the hotel room to capture the banshee’s lips with his own, licking into her mouth while his hands roam across the fabric of her gown. Moaning into his mouth Lydia kisses back, her lips moving with his as her hands rest on the back of the human’s neck, careful to not mess up his hair, pulling him closer before gasping when her husband’s hands slip into the front slip of her gown and lifts her onto the dresser.</p><p>“Sti…”</p><p>“God Lyds you looks so fucking good. That dress is literally made for you and I just wanna touch you everywhere. God please let me touch you baby.”</p><p>Stiles begs, his mouth pressing into his wife’s neck, care to not leave any marks that might embarrass the strawberry blonde during the ceremony, while his hands squeeze her ass. Moving his head the FBI agent mouths at the banshee’s jaw and exposed shoulders, groaning when he can see down the front of her dress from his current angle before dragging his tongue up towards her ear. ‘Fuck his mouth feel so God damn good.’ Lydia thinks, her body shivering from a long lick to her earlobe before slightly pushing her husband away to catch her breath. God Lydia wants to, she really does but they can’t ruin their clothes, they only have an hour before they need to be downstairs in the conference centre and don’t have another change of formal wear with them. She opens her mouth to tell her husband just that but Stiles slips his hand into her panties at that moment, pressing his thumb against her clit and slipping his fingers into her wet cunt, stroking her with practiced rough strokes. Stiles thrusts his fingers into his girlfriend’s wet heat, her ear gently between his teeth as he stokes her clit and runs his tongue along her ear, making sure to keep one hand on her ass to prevent her from falling off the dresser while she squirms from pleasure.</p><p>“Ah aaahh!” </p><p>Lydia can’t stop her moans, rocking her hips to grind down on her husband long fingers, her own digging into the back of his neck as waves of pleasure surge up through her body. Stiles keeps up his assault until his wife is a quivering mess, her legs hooked over his elbows as he moves his fingers inside her, stretching and caressing the walls of her pulsing cunt. A harsh flick against her swollen clit has Lydia coming with a loud cry, her back arching and her nails digging painfully into the back of the agent’s neck, nearly drawing blood as the pain makes his cock twitch in his pants. The sight of his amazing strawberry blonde goddess post orgasm is so captivating, with her glassy eyes and red cheeks as she breathes heavily through the aftershocks of her release that Stiles almost misses her quiet plead for his cock, her legs spreading farther apart in an open invitation. Not wasting a moment the human presses his lips against his wife’s, licking into her mouth as he pulls out his fingers and rolls on the condom he prepared earlier, slicking up his covered cock with his wife’s juices before positioning at her entrance and slowly pushing in, shuddering at the tight heat surrounding him. Once he’s buried entirely in Lydia’s pussy Stiles stills his hips letting his wife adjust to the intrusion, waiting until he hears her soft command to move before he snaps his hips and sets a quick pace. </p><p>The first couple thrusts are a bit uncoordinated from the angle but soon Stiles is fucking wildly into his wife, carefully pressing her into the dresser below them, not wanting to ruin the amazing dress she’s wearing. ‘God I can’t wait to peal this dress off her later tonight and show her just how proud I am of her.’ Stiles thinks, gently nibbling at his wife’s lips as he rocks into her, the delicious pain in the back of his neck turning him on even further. The agent moans against the banshee’s lips, his orgasm quickly building as he roughly rocks his hips, the tip of his cock slamming into the banshee’s cervix with each precision. Wanting to come with his wife Stiles shifts his hips, angling them so he rams into the banshee’s g-spot with every quick thrust as he rubs and pinches at her clit. The couple’s orgasms hit them within seconds of each other, their bodies spasming together as they rock against each other, riding out their release with their mouths pressed together in a filthy kiss. Once he feels his orgasm die down, the last bit of cum spurting into the condom, Stiles pulls back slightly trying to catch his breathe, his chest heaving from exertion and a lack of air.</p><p>“God Stiles that was…”</p><p>“Mmmh yeah it was and we still have plenty of time to call the twins.”</p><p>“Mmmh we really should have done this after the awards ceremony though, my legs feel like jelly. I have no idea how I’m going to walk in my heels.”</p><p>“Yeah but you looked so fucking good baby I just couldn’t wait for us to continue our tradition to get my hands on you.”</p><p>“Our tradition?”</p><p>Stiles flashes his wife an absolutely wicked grin at her confusion, leaning in to capture her lips once more as he carefully pulls out and ties off the condom before tossing it in the garbage and tucking himself back into his dress pants. Pulling back the agent presses his lips against the shell of his wife’s ear, loving her tiny gasp and shiver as he whispers in her ear.</p><p>“Of fucking in the coat room of fancy events we attend.”</p><p>“What? Stiles we don’t…”</p><p>“Prom, Anna and Daniella's wedding, the FBI's last Christmas party, hell even our own wedding, need I go on Lyds.” </p><p>Lydia’s face goes beet red as she registers Stiles’ words, groaning in embarrassment while she thinks back to all their previous events and realizes they indeed had a pattern, a tradition as her husband calls it. Slapping her husband in the chest to stop him from laughing the banshee huffs, stating that there’s no way she’s risking getting caught fucking in the coat room by the scientific and mathematical community. Her husband flashes her a mischievous smile as he pulls out a small device from his pocket, smugly responding that that was what this agency cloaking device he borrowed was for, something he and other agents use frequently to hide in plain sight while on assignments.</p><p>“Borrowed or stole?”</p><p>“Temporary misappropriated. Now are we going to call the twins or what baby?”</p><p>Rolling her eyes at her ridiculous husband Lydia presses a soft kiss to his lips as she lets him lift her off the dresser before the two of them quickly fix their ruffled cloths, satisfied when they look perfectly presentable once again. Stiles calls his mother-in-law while his wife applies her lipstick, smiling brightly when the cute faces of his daughters fill the screen, huge smiles appearing on their tiny faces when they notice him before squealing in delight when Lydia comes into view. They spend the next 20 minutes chatting with Natalie and cooing and talking to the twins who respond the best that two 10 month olds can before they head down to the conference centre, grabbing a few cocktails on their way in. After Lydia accepts her award the two of them sneak away for Stiles to make good on his promise to continue their formal event tradition.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>